


Stadium

by redlikerayses (RedLikeRayses)



Series: 100 words challenge [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 100 words, Fluff, can be read as either platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/redlikerayses
Summary: Dan takes Arin out to a show and afterwards they share a sweet moment.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Series: 100 words challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701679
Kudos: 12





	Stadium

**Author's Note:**

> I generated a bunch of random words to use as prompts, and I'm challenging myself to write exactly 100 words for each one. Here we go.
> 
> Prompt: Stadium

Arin and Dan spilled out the stadium doors, laughing and tightly holding hands so they wouldn’t lose each other in the crowd.

Dan tugged on Arin’s hand and pulled him off to the side, into open air. He leaned against a nearby pillar, smiling hugely.

“Dude,” Arin said breathlessly, “That ripped!”

“I know right! I knew you’d love it!”

Arin smiled brightly. “Thanks for taking me tonight.”

Warmth blossomed in Dan’s heart at the earnest tone and he pushed forward, wrapping his arms around Arin. “Thanks for coming with. Love you.”

Arin returned the hug immediately. 

“Love ya too, Danny.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in ages so feel free to leave constructive criticism <3


End file.
